El centenario de oro
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Aquella moneda que colgaba de su cuello, contenía más de un secreto, y la respuesta a muchas dudas.
1. La carta de un extraño

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Advertencias:

_La ubicación temporal: luego de la batalla de invierno, antes de la saga del "Agente perdido"._

_Uso de vocabulario vulgar._

Notas introductorias:

_Pues incursionando en un terreno nuevo aunque con un tema no tanto. Me baso en el antecedente de la nacionalidad de Chad y aprovecho la mía propia para tratar de responder a una serie de dudas que tengo respecto a la administración de almas que hace, valga la redundancia, la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Han notado que todos son japoneses? ¿A dónde van las almas que no son niponas?_

_No entremos en detalles filosóficos, pero vamos, me pareció algo curioso que toda la Sociedad de Almas sea japonesa cuando la muerte es un fenómeno mundial, no exclusivo de las islas del sol naciente._

Dedicatorias:

_A todos los lectores mexicanos, latinoamericanos y occidentales en general._

_A quienes creen que Chad no ha sido del todo explotado como personaje._

_A quienes buscan algo diferente para leer._

* * *

**El centenario de oro**

Aquella moneda que colgaba de su cuello, contenía más de un secreto, y la respuesta a muchas dudas.

* * *

**La carta de un extraño**

Salió disparado para contestar el teléfono, quien fuera que llamara a las tres treinta de la mañana debía de tener una urgencia lo suficientemente poderosa como para no esperar a que fueran cuando menos las ocho. La sábana se atoró en su pierna pero salvó la caída poniendo las manos al frente derribando la mesa y alcanzando al vuelo el aparato que iba por el tercer timbrazo.

Atendió la llamada como era costumbre, pero algo de interferencia y un murmullo le hicieron recordar algo que tenía muchos años que no ponía en práctica.

— _¿Yasutora?_ — preguntó una mujer bastante confundida que, sin embargo, por el acento y el que no hubiera honorífico; le hizo saber que se trataba de una llamada de larga distancia internacional.

—Sí ¿Quién habla? —inquirió en español algo forzado por el desuso, con el mote de confusión por algo que no esperaba, ni durante el fin del mundo -que había vivido, por llamar de alguna manera los desvaríos de Aizen-.

— _¡Ah! ¡Bendito Dios! Habla Maricarmen, tu tía, la hermana de tu mamá…_

—Sí, ya sé. — interrumpió antes de que le sacara todo el árbol genealógico para ubicar su parentesco.

—_Oye mijo ¿Ya recibiste la carta que te mandé?_

Chad arqueó una ceja.

—No, aún no.

—_Ps bueno, ya te hablé, esque necesitamos que te vengas pa'acá, vendimos la casa de mi papá y estábamos sacando sus cosas pa'repartírnoslas y salió una caja que tiene tu nombre._

— ¿Para mí? — preguntó neciamente — ¿No podrían enviarla por correo? Tengo escuela, y trabajo.

—_Ps ya tratamos pero no se deja la re'cabrona._

— ¿No pasa la aduana?

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ella, aunque la interferencia continuaba.

—_No es eso. Ándale, mira si no quieres venir porque te lo pido yo, ven por tu abuelo. Te dejo porque ya se me acabó el tiempo en la cabina, espero que te llegue la carta ahí te explico todo, cuídate mijo. Bye._

—A… adiós…

Colgó mirando con recelo el aparato, como si fueran a hablar de nuevo aunque la llamada se había cortado y el pitido lo remarcaba. Se encaminó a la caja del buzón que nunca revisaba, pues no tenía familiares a quienes les interesara escribirle; ni tampoco estaba suscrito a ningún tipo de publicación. Aunque efectivamente, al fondo, entre algunos folletos y basura que metían los niños ociosos; había una carta en sobre largo con el remitente de _"María del Carmen de la Rosa Sánchez"_, domiciliado en México y los pertinentes sellos postales que tenían fecha de hacía unas dos semanas.

Ya con el sueño ahuyentado y la curiosidad picándole, fue al desayunador para leer mientras bebía algo de jugo.

Se trataba de tres hojas blancas escritas por ambos lados, empezaba con tinta azul y terminaba con roja, dejando evidentes muestras a finales de la tercera cuartilla que la tinta del primer bolígrafo se estaba acabando.

Al principio se incluía un animoso saludo al que no vio mucho sentido, pues desde que había dejado México, o más concretamente, desde que había muerto su abuelo, unos dos meses antes de su partida, no se habían dirigido mucho la palabra. Luego la mujer resumía con que ella y su tío Joaquín habían ganado el lío legal que habían empezado por la herencia del difunto anciano.

Una sensación amarga lo obligó a darle otro trago al jugo. Recordaba los días posteriores a la ceremonia mortuoria y lo mucho que aquello se había convertido en una batalla campal sin importar cuáles hubieran sido los deseos del hombre que era padre de cinco personas que habían montado una horrible escena durante uno de los rezos cuando la hermana mayor sacó por casualidad un reloj de oro que había pertenecido al difunto.

Entonces, tras los párrafos de protocolo, aunaron los detalles sobre cómo tomaron posesión luego de años con abogados y notarios, del dinero del banco, la camioneta, la finca, los terrenos de siembra y por supuesto; la casa con todo lo que había dentro y a la que debieron llenar de candados para evitar algún saqueo. Al reverso de la segunda hoja finalmente aparecía lo que importaba respecto a su olvidada persona en cuanto a lo que concernía a parientes mexicanos: la caja.

Honestamente al principio no pensaban dársela, pasaría a manos de su desconocido primo Juan Carlos, pero lo último que supieron de él, fue el grito que pegó ya que luego de eso, para cuando sus padres subieron a verlo, yacía muerto en el piso de su habitación.

Tras los eventos funerarios del muchacho parecieron dejar de lado la susodicha caja hasta que nuevamente se hicieron las reparticiones de pertenencias, yendo esta a parar a casa de otra prima, aunque la falta de interés por tan misteriosa y antigua herencia la dejó olvidada en alguna esquina de su habitación; originalmente planeando arrojarla a la basura apenas se pasara el asunto "de obsequio", por aquello de la solidaridad y respeto al fallecido.

No obstante, con el pretexto de una falla eléctrica, se inició un incendio en la habitación que pudo ser controlado pero quedaba en manifiesto que algo poco normal acontecía con el paquete que ya había sido abierto.

La familia acordó que se desharían de eso sin importar el contenido, entre otras cosas incluía una colección de monedas de níquel y cobre sin más valor que el histórico, un escapulario de Nuestra señora del Carmen, un rosario católico de ámbar, una herradura de caballo, un amuleto de "la mano de Fátima" y pequeños "puños" de diferentes cuarzos de colores; algunos misales, un espejo con marco de plata, unas tijeras de sastre y un Cristo de madera.

Entre las líneas que le costaba trabajo leer -y el hecho poco tenía que ver con la legibilidad caligráfica, que en realidad era buena-, la mujer le confesaba que ella misma llevó a su casa el Cristo, encontrándolo en el suelo a la mañana siguiente luego de colocarlo, y sin importar el método para fijarlo en la pared junto a los otros Santos de su devoción, siempre terminaba en el suelo. En una ocasión incluso parecía haber sido arrancado con tal fuerza que se desprendió un trozo de tabique con él.

Las monedas habían ido a parar con un comprador de chatarra que las devolvió unos días después jurando que por las noches _"jugaban con ellas"_, y quedaban dispersas en el suelo. Y sobre el espejo, una horrorizada tía apalabraba que había visto al diablo en él.

Pronto, todas las pertenencias habían regresado a la caja para desaparecerla arrojándolas a la basura o quemándolas, pero despertó tanto terror en la familia que optaron por lo primero que debieron hacer; enviarla a su legítimo heredero. La situación era ¿A dónde enviarla?

Desconocían completamente el paradero del muchacho tras haber dejado México al terminar la primaria, realmente a nadie le importó lo que fuera de él, pues los cinco hijos de Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa se disputaban las propiedades y pertenencias olvidándose de que Yasutora Sado no tenia quien cuidara de él, así que el niño decidió escribir a la familia de su padre pidiéndoles con desesperación que lo llevaran a Japón.

Quizás, la última vez que vio a su tía -la que le escribía- fue en el funeral del abuelo. Ni siquiera podía acordarse quién lo llevó al aeropuerto o quien le arreglo los papeles para que pudiera viajar solo siendo menor de edad. Aunque tampoco le preocupaba de sobremanera y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no había pensado en ninguna de esas personas así como estaba seguro que ellos tampoco pensaban en él; al menos hasta esos momentos en que el jugo se le revolvía en el estómago.

Continuó leyendo, la única explicación que daban para haber descubierto su dirección y número de teléfono era por un detective privado con una foto suya, y que el hombre había tenido un trabajo muy fácil, por lo drástico que contrastaba el muchacho entre los demás japoneses.

Su tía estaba completamente segura de que la caja traía consigo el alma de su abuelo quien se empeñaba en qué él la tuviera.

No negaba que por alguna razón creía que había algo de verdad en esas palabras, salvo porque él dudaba que fuera específicamente el espíritu de su abuelo, pues el hombre siempre había sido amable y en extremo respetuoso de la vida, sencillamente no lo imaginaba matando a dos de sus nietos ni en su forma Hollow -que era, en su opinión, aún más improbable- pues de haberse convertido en uno; no habría hecho distinción al momento de asesinarlos ni hubieran sido únicamente dos personas en casi un año que había durado el tiempo para encontrarlo.

Meditó los motivos para que un alma humana se convirtiera en Hollow, no quería pensarlo, no le gustaba imaginarlo. Las palmas de las manos trasudaban y por llanos nervios se llevó la mano derecha a la boca sujetando su mentón con fuerza.

Los últimos párrafos relataban otra tragedia, cuando el transporte de la oficina de correos de la ciudad iba a la capital para el aeropuerto internacional, la camioneta se volcó en la carretera muriendo el chofer y siendo la caja el único paquete encontrado; fue devuelto al remitente pues el destinatario había quedado ilegible manchándose de sangre y aceite.

Suspiró con pesadez, iba a ir, era un hecho y como bien había previsto su tía, no por ella, sino por él, por su abuelo, por cumplir una voluntad que nadie más quiso atender ni porque fueran sus propios hijos. Además, era obvio que si no se daba prisa alguien más terminaría afectado de mala manera.

Económicamente no tendría problemas, un hecho bien sabido era que México era un país absurdamente viable para cualquier presupuesto extranjero, tampoco era como si se fuera a vivir por tiempo indefinido; un fin de semana estaría perfecto solo para recoger lo que era suyo y ya. De cualquier forma estaba en condiciones de lidiar con ese algo conflictivo por si quería dar problemas en el viaje. Nada que un buen puñetazo no lo pusiera en su lugar.

Bajó las hojas sin leer lo que pareció una forzada despedida, dejó de torturar su mentón y estiró los musculosos brazos hacia arriba.

No era posible, su abuelo no se podía haber convertido en un Hollow…

Siendo las cuatro con quince minutos y sin nada más que hacer, siendo jueves, decidió preparar sus cosas, en un rato más llamaría para reservar el vuelo. Llamaría a su jefe para pedir permiso de faltar al trabajo y a sus amigos para que no lo buscaran; igual si se iba sin avisar lo darían por secuestrado, uno nunca sabía y ya habían conocido a todos los tipos de locos habidos y por haber. Solo llamaría a Ichigo… y a Inoue, Ishida no se alteraría tanto pero le mandaría un mensaje de cualquier forma.

Dobló las hojas de la carta guardándolas en un cajón de la cocina.

Realmente no había pensado regresar y menos tan abruptamente.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_La verdad es que ni yo misma sé qué decir, es funcional, tengo mi argumento, pero no niego que es demasiado nuevo mezclar así lo conocido y lo desconocido. De corazón espero su opinión al respecto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El vuelo AA401

**El vuelo AA401**

—Ya tengo el permiso Yasutora-kun.

—Gracias, espero no haber molestado.

—No en realidad, nos preguntábamos si en algún momento querías hacerlo, después de todo también son tu familia.

Emitió una escueta afirmación, se despidió y tomó el folder con los permisos para un vuelo internacional, por si había alguien que dudara de su edad bien camuflada por su apariencia.

Fuera de la casa de sus tíos, donde acudió a recoger el permiso después de su llamada, ya esperaba un taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto donde su vuelo saldría en cuarenta minutos. Miró su reloj y pensó que tal vez tendría tiempo de llamar nuevamente a la casa Kurosaki. Aunque no quería ser molesto por haber hecho dos llamadas tan temprano, realmente tenía sus dudas sobre si el padre de Ichigo pasaría el recado, tras la batalla su "modalidad seria" se había puesto nuevamente en "apagado" quedando la versión gritona y algo atarantada.

Inoue le había deseado un buen viaje y tras asegurarle que no podía subir alimentos al avión, se salvó de llevar un _"aperitivo"_ porque ella _"había escuchado que la comida de los aviones era mala"_. Ishida respondió el mensaje con un escueto _"Está bien, buen viaje."_ y con eso podía al menos tener seguridad de que si Ichigo preguntaba, alguno le daría razón.

Bajó la cabeza para entrar en el auto, y la mantuvo así durante el viaje pues no era particularmente amplio el espacio.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ichigo, tal vez ni cuenta se diera de su ausencia. Si en cuatro semanas habían cruzado tres palabras, dos de las cuales eran saludos, difícilmente se daría por enterado que había cruzado el océano, se resignó pues, a la realidad de que a su mejor amigo se lo había robado la melancolía.

El chofer se detuvo llegando a la entrada del aeropuerto. Chad sacó su pequeña mochila que contenía dos mudas de ropa y pagando el importe se encaminó a la fila de registro.

.

Al abordar no le pidieron más que su boleto, tal como lo sospechaba, le tuvieron por extranjero que regresaba de sus vacaciones, ni siquiera se inmutaron en su minoría de edad. Se acomodó en su lugar, algo estrecho para su complexión pero era la clase más económica que pudo conseguir dado que no era precisamente propietario de fastuosas fortunas, era sin más, un estudiante de último año de secundaria con un trabajo de medio tiempo cuya renta pagaba un tío que no frecuentaba mucho.

Una vez que la indicación para aparatos electrónicos apagados se hubo extinguido, se colocó los audífonos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo disculpándose tres veces con su vecino. Afortunadamente era ventanilla y únicamente sería el azote de una persona y no de dos.

Se quedó dormido luego de unas seis pistas, después de todo, se había levantado inusualmente temprano. Despertó cuando pasó el servicio del almuerzo pero de aburrimiento y sin nada más que nubes y cielo azul de paisaje, volvió a dormirse.

La temperatura descendió violentamente, se le había entumido la nariz hasta el entrecejo con una dolorosa prolongación hacia la parte baja de los ojos. Abrió los párpados con pesadez cayendo en cuenta de que la coronilla también estaba algo fría. Descubrió que el cristal del vidrio estaba empañado, se movió con cautela para no golpear a su compañero de viaje pero pronto notó que también estaba profundamente dormido al igual que la mayoría de los pasajeros.

Mirando la distancia entre su asiento y el pasillo se preguntó qué tan prudente sería ir al sanitario en esos momentos, calculando dimensiones, habituado como estaba a que el mobiliario no correspondiera a sus necesidades antropométricas, supo que sí podría llegar sin despertar al pobre hombre al que esperaba de todo corazón, no haber golpeado mientras dormía.

Triunfante al lograr su cometido se encaminó por donde los señalamientos indicaban, aunque no era como si los caminos fueran muchos en un pasillo. Efectivamente todos dormían, todos salvo una mujer de apariencia ejecutiva que tecleaba frenéticamente en la computadora portátil que había colocado en la bandeja de comida. Iba sin prisa, aunque de pronto, una presencia, tan horrible como conocida le puso en máxima alerta. Apresuró un poco su andar dispuesto a dar con el Hollow, sin embargo, al final de la última hilera, un hombre sentado en el asiento del pasillo se levantó también, haciendo gala de sus reflejos consiguió detenerse antes de arrollarlo con su corpulenta humanidad.

—Discúlpeme. — dijo educadamente pero no recibió respuesta, en parte por algo que notó enseguida: una cadena de eslabones rotos en su pecho.

El hombre, rubio y ligeramente redondeado en su complexión alta, luciendo traje de piloto gorra incluida, solo asintió una vez que comprendió que era perfectamente visible sin haberse esmerado en ello.

—Debo ver al capitán. — dijo el espíritu —Me parece que hay una avería en el motor del ala.

—Es un Hollow. — explicó escuetamente comprendiendo que aquella criatura sin existencia había dañado a propósito el avión para conseguir varias almas para devorar en una sola sentada.

El capitán miró por una de las ventanillas sin cambiar su semblante pálido e inexpresivo.

—Así que eso son. — comentó al aire.

El joven invocó su brazo blanco, para el caso la mayoría dormía y difícilmente la mujer se percataría de ello si no despegaba la vista de la pantalla. Pensó después que debería ser él quien le dijera al capitán del avión, muchas personas no creían en las advertencias de una aparición, pero estaba en la misma situación si el aviso venía de un muchacho que no tenía ni idea de aviones.

Una repentina turbulencia despertó a todos con sobresalto. Él se aferró al porta equipajes para no caer, segundos después las azafatas aparecieron tranquilizando a todo mundo, se encendió la alarma de sentarse y ajustarse el cinturón viniendo implícita la orden de guardar equipos electrónicos.

—Por favor, señor, regrese a su asiento. — le indicó una de las señoritas tomándolo suavemente del brazo conduciéndolo de regreso. Dirigió una mirada al Capitán que había atravesado la mujer y este asintió con un gesto mortecinamente tranquilizador.

Él se dejó llevar causando la sorpresa de su vecino que no comprendía cómo había salido sin despertarlo.

Pero Chad, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas solo sucediesen, buscó desde su reducida panorámica al Hollow causante, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirle, aunque sí vio tranquilamente parado sobre el ala a su recién conocido con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, este al saberse observado giró la vista y volvió a asentir.

Naturalmente que no informarían nada a los pasajeros, así que no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que sucedería a continuación, saltar, abrir la puerta y pelear no era una opción más que nada por los dos mil pies de altitud, o tal vez más, que lo separaban del suelo.

Pronto el Hollow apareció, era pequeño, pero después de los Arrancar, no juzgaba esas cosas por su tamaño. Pareció interesarse por el Capitán y no dudó en demostrarlo abriendo lo que parecía su boca para sacar una lengua negra, de apariencia áspera, larga y punta afilada. El capitán lo evadió sin problemas evidenciándole al único espectador que estaba habituado a esos sucesos, que no era el primero con el que trataba.

De cualquier forma, no sabía si los shinigami podían abordar un avión para esos casos, había visto uno en el aeropuerto indudablemente a cargo de esa zona con tanta gente, incluso le saludó, los _Ryoka_ se habían vuelto un tipo de celebridad en la Sociedad de Almas.

No obstante, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba identificar ninguna fuerza espiritual que auxiliase al alma que enfrentaba al Hollow sin posibilidades más allá de derribarlo del avión, pues hasta donde sabía, sin alas, los Hollow no volaban y ese parecía un tipo de serpiente. Los Arrancar no encajaban en esa regla del vuelo, pero ellos eran con toda seguridad la excepción a todo.

La turbulencia volvió a repetirse cuando el Hollow fallando por tercera ocasión al envestirle dio contra un costado del avión. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Estaba oscuro, de noche nuevamente, pero sin indicios de tormenta a saber qué se habían imaginado los demás pasajeros.

Miró por encima de su hombro, una azafata trataba de tranquilizar a su aterrorizado vecino y simplemente no había fuerza humana que hiciera que las mujeres permitieran que un pasajero se pusiera en pie como bien habían demostrado los últimos veinte minutos.

—No tardamos en tocar tierra. — dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Llegamos a México? — preguntó incrédulo, recordaba un viaje más largo, ella negó.

—La ciudad de México aún está lejos, pero solicitamos permiso para un aterrizaje de emergencia.

—Ya veo. — aquello era perfecto, podía bajar unos momentos, deshacerse del Hollow, regresar y nada habría pasado. Solo esperaba que el capitán resistiera un poco más.

En algún momento dejó de verle, pero los golpes en diferentes partes del avión le hacían saber que el enfrentamiento continuaba. No era en absoluto un Hollow poderoso, pero le preocupaba ya que el alma no tenía nada para defenderse más que sus reflejos y algún plan creado a fuerza de autonombrarse el guardián del avión.

A la primera oportunidad, una vez en tierra firme, y no sin algo de trabajo pidió ir al sanitario, se le concedió el permiso y una vez en la cabina se preguntó cómo demonios haría para salir de ahí, había personal de tripulación en todos lados y decir que iba a aniquilar un Hollow no era ni medianamente una razón creíble, en momentos así, envidiaba la perdida habilidad de Ichigo para convertirse en shinigami y hacer lo que creyera conveniente aparentando un desmayo.

—Por aquí.

La voz del Capitán fantasma al otro lado le hizo abrir la puerta, le vio a él pero a nadie más, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza -algo muy propio de él según había notado-. Y conduciéndolo por un camino increíblemente libre le dejó bajar del avión explicándole como se debía abrir la puerta mientras que él se encargaba de que aquello no encendiera la alarma en cabina.

Aire caliente lo recibió con sofocante bienvenida, pese a ser, efectivamente de noche, el calor le recordaba a las tardes de verano japonés. Agradeció que su camisa fuera ligera, volvió a invocar su brazo blanco buscando la presencia del Hollow, misma que no tardó en encontrar bajo el avión al acecho de un grupo de ingenieros que buscaban la manera de reparar el imperfecto afortunadamente controlado por los habilidosos pilotos –incluyendo al muerto-.

Se ocultó en las llantas, afinó su puntería aprovechando que no lo había visto y…

.

Abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa incorporándose del lecho que era su cama en aquella casona abandonada. Sus ojos negros se movieron de un lado a otro queriendo ubicar la presencia que había sentido, pero se encontraba bastante lejos como para determinar al dueño de tal energía.

Y la distancia no le calmó el susto que interrumpió su sueño, por el contrario, avivó el sentimiento de miedo ¡Debía estar a kilómetros y fue capaz de sentirlo!

Se levantó de la cama alcanzando la ropa dejada sobre la silla del escritorio, vistiéndose con prisa pero sin desmerecer detallado colocó todos sus accesorios en su lugar. Apresuradamente bajó las escaleras atravesando la puerta principal y encaminándose a toda prisa al casi desaparecido lago, sin duda, todos los que pudieran haber sentido ese poderoso golpe se reunirían ahí.

¡Que otra penuria se dejaría caer en México! ¡¿No era suficiente con todos los problemas que ya tenían?!

.

El Hollow ni siquiera pudo girar la cabeza para ver a su asesino, pero los ingenieros giraron la vista creyendo escuchar algo, más al no encontrar nada, regresaron a lo suyo.

Chad nuevamente abordó dando un salto alto en ausencia de escaleras o pasillo conductor. Arriba, el Capitán fantasma esperaba sin cambiar su semblante.

—Muy agradecido. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de encaminarse hasta la sección de pasajeros.

—Debería acudir con el shinigami del aeropuerto. — se animó a decir aprovechando que no había nadie más.

El fantasma negó con tranquilidad, no insistió, estaba tranquilo porque la cadena estaba ciertamente rota, y no atada al avión, con un tramo considerable que le daría tiempo suficiente para hacer más vuelos.

Regresó a su sitio, pero les informaron que los cambiarían de avión, unas dos o tres horas más para llegar a su destino, y ya iba con elegante retraso.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*XD Chad no habla! Jajaja lo bueno es que estoy acostumbrada prescindir de los diálogos, de lo contrario esto sería mu difícil._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. El degollado de la Noria

**El degollado de la Noria**

Resopló cansado, acalorado, con hambre, y de mal humor. Y eso último era demasiado extremo por ser él una persona de amplia paciencia, pero que nadie le pudiera dar bien una dirección era increíblemente absurdo. Tampoco era como si debiera culpar a su falta de fluidez al hablar, había recobrado de golpe todo lo que sabía de español en el rato que estuvo en el aeropuerto y a medida que se adentraba más en aquél congestionamiento humano podía recordar más y más palabras, después de todo, solo tendría unos cuatro años que no pisaba ese lugar.

Aún en México era más alto que la mayoría, así que con solo estirar un poco el cuello conseguía una visión clara de los señalamientos urbanos. Ya había preguntado a dos policías, pero simplemente no veía de qué absurda manera terminaba en el mismo cuadro de la ciudad aunque de diferente acera. Miraba a un lado y a otro, tenía bien ubicado el Palacio de Bellas Artes y la Torre Latinoamericana, pero por más que intentaba, no podía recordar cuál de todas las innumerables calles era en la que se encontraba la casa. Miraba el sobre con la dirección y miraba todas las esquinas donde se encontraban señalados los nombres, pero nada se le hacía remotamente familiar. Había cambiado poco y todo.

—Estaré en problemas si no llego antes de la noche…— dijo para sí mirando por enésima vez el sobre. No llevaba demasiado dinero, contaba con que le permitieran un sillón hasta la mañana, cuando marcharía de regreso a Japón, solo una noche, pero se extendería a dos si no conseguía dar con la casa. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a andar.

El Museo Nacional de Arte estaba extrañamente concurrido, se acercó buscando asiendo tras no poder más con cierto dolor en la zona lumbar. Era ridículo que siempre habiendo presumido de buena condición, se encontrara completamente derrotado por unas cinco o seis horas de caminata con una simple bolsa de equipaje. Tomó asiento en la base de la estatua ecuestre frente al museo, que no proporcionaba sombra alguna, y notó entonces que el motivo de la gente arremolinada era un sujeto que dibujaba en el suelo con gises de color. Estiró un poco la cabeza, era un cuadro famoso pero no creía ser capaz del todo para recordarlo, solo se le hacía familiar de alguna manera.

— ¿Está _chingón, verdá_?— dijo alguien a su lado, pero más que pregunta era una afirmación. El asintió. Una de las razones por las que no le gustaba mucho el español, era que se hablaba como se quería dependiendo de la zona, pero no con la sutiles diferencias regionales de Japón, el cambio ahí era más extremo incluso de un estado a otro.

Tras unos pocos minutos, un par de chicas con apretadas playeras blancas de estampados amarillo y negro se acercaron con banderines y varios artículos promocionales que entregaron entre los presentes, incluyéndolo a él, siempre acompañados con un buen numero de folletos propagandísticos.

Hubo un momento de confusión en que todos los ruidos de la calle se mezclaron con las voces chillonas de las chicas, un auto con megáfono que emitía una canción casi inentendible. Tenía que salir de ahí, nuevamente avanzó por la calle con el sol cayendo sobre su espalda con pesadez. Empezaba a darle hambre, pero no se decidía por algo que no afectara a su bolsillo, y la retícula perfecta de las calles solo volvía todo más confuso.

—Al menos ya encontré las vecindades.— dijo de pronto después de recorrer una larga calle abarrotada de negocios con vestidos de novia y quince años; enormes faldones brillantes de colores chillones que iban desde el verde-rana al rosa que le lastimaba las pupilas.

Ese páramo decadente se le hizo más familiar aún, pero no entraba el referente específico.

—Buenas tardes. Disculpe…— dijo interceptando a una mujer que llevaba en una mano una bolsa de plástico, y en la otra a una niña pequeña con la nariz sucia por chocolate.

— ¿Sabe en donde está esta dirección?— dijo enseñándole el sobre. La mujer sin corresponder el saludo miró con gesto arisco el papel.

— ¿Yasutora?

Él se sobresaltó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Tú eres Yasutora Sado?

—Si… ¿Quién es usted?

— ¡Soy Mariana! ¡Virgen santa! ¡Ni te reconocía! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?

—Cuatro años… — respondió sin creerlo, miró muy sorprendido a la mujer. Mariana debía de tener diecisiete años, tal vez dieciocho porque era mayor que él por dos o tres.

— ¿Ella… ella es tu hija?— preguntó señalando a la pequeña que era como un pequeño duplicado de su madre ahora que lo veía detenidamente y la imaginaba sin chocolate en la cara.

— ¡Sí! ¡Se llama Camila! ¡Me encantan sus canciones! ¿Viniste por la caja, verdad?

Asintió sin comprender la referencia para el nombre de la niña.

—Ven, ya vamos a comer, solo me mandaron por las tortillas.

—Gracias.

.

Las vecindades eran en un principio una sola casa, pero por motivos económicos, desplazamiento, o cualquier otro, esas casas se fraccionaron en departamentos. Lo que en otros tiempos fueron habitaciones, debieron almacenar baño, recámara, cocina, comedor, sala de estar, todo en veinte metros cuadrados o menos. Y siempre, siempre con más de cinco habitantes. En el caso de la familia de su tía Maricarmen -que realmente era María del Carmen, pero nadie la llamaba así-, eran ocho personas: la tía, su esposo Fernando, cuatro hijos: José, Mario, Sabino y Mariana. Mario tenía a su novia viviendo allí y Mariana tenía a su hija, descubrió al poco rato que era madre soltera. La idea de que le prestaran un sillón para dormir empezó a hacerse demasiado pequeña, principalmente porque, aparentemente José dormía ahí.

— ¿Cómo estás _mijo_?— preguntó su tía después de besarle la mejilla y sentarlo a la mesa junto a los demás.

—Bien. Gracias.

— ¿La escuela? ¿Todavía estás estudiando?

Asintió ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué trabajo iba a conseguir con quince años y sin estudios?

—Sí, terminaré la secundaria este año.

— ¡¿Secundaria?!— preguntó espantada la señora pasándole un plato con caldo rojo y algunas verduras flotantes. Todos ya sentados, las nueve personas, unas casi encima de otras pero nadie salvo él mismo parecía incómodo en el comedor de seis plazas.

—Si.

— ¡Hay mamá! Si es más chico que yo ¿En dónde más iba a estar?— dijo Mariana acomodando a la niña sobre sus piernas.

—_Esqu_e míralo, está enorme, yo ya hasta lo hacía casado.

Sonrió nervioso, lo referente a su apariencia siempre tocaba puntos raros, sabía que de quince años no se veía, pero nunca le habían dicho que aparentaba ser tan mayor.

—Ya vamos a comer. Gracias a Dios.

Justo estaban empezando a meter la cuchara en el caldillo rojo cuando alguien desde afuera aporreó la puerta.

— ¡Mariana! ¡Abre la puerta, pendeja!

Mariana se estremeció y casi por instinto abrazó a la niña que comía sobre sus rodillas.

—Ahí esta otra vez ese hijo de la chingada.— se quejó Mario golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos y poniéndose de pie, su novia -identificada solamente como _Peque_- lo tomó del brazo.

—No salgas, viene borracho.— le dijo.

— ¡Mariana!— insistieron desde afuera.

Sabino y José no tenían quien los detuviera así que fueron hacia la puerta antes de que la derribara. Salieron y se hicieron de palabras con él.

—No, Yasutora, espérate, ahorita lo espantan, siempre hace lo mismo.— dijo su tía haciéndole una señal a Mariana para que se pasara más al fondo del departamento, eso solo le daba a entender una cosa -fuera de lo obvio que era que buscaba a su prima-: existía la posibilidad de que entrara y se pondría violento.

Sin atender la advertencia se encaminó para hacer soporte a los otros dos, escuchaba que se gritaban pero mucho distaba de una conversación decente. Abrió la puerta, los tres estaban por debajo de su altura, y a punto de lanzar el primer golpe por parte del poco amable visitante.

— ¡¿Y este wey?! ¡¿Es el que se está cogiendo a Mariana?! ¡Zorra!

— ¡Cálmate cabrón!

Como era de suponerse, el primer golpe finalmente apareció, y de ahí.. todo fue mal…

Sabino tenía la nariz rota, Mario solo había sacado un ojo morado y José se quejaba del costado, pero aseguraba que no tenía nada roto. Él estaba ileso, no ganaron, pero a la casa no entró porque no pudo moverlo por mucho que lo golpeo.

La tía Maricarmen estaba roja de la cara solamente por el coraje, atendía la nariz de su hijo y maldecía en voz baja.

—Pero te dije Marina, te dije que ese cabrón era un hijo de la chingada, y ahora no nos lo sacamos de encima, mira nada más cómo dejó a tu hermano.

— ¿Quién es él?— preguntó en voz baja a la muy pequeñita novia de Mario -supuso que de ahí su apodo _"Peque"_-.

—Es el papá de Camilita. No quiso casarse, ya hasta tiene otra vieja, pero siempre viene, se quiere llevar a la niña, pero es un borracho, cuando vivieron juntos nada más les pegaba a las dos.

Con el cabello cubriéndole parte de los ojos, era difícil ubicar su mirada, pero su tía adivinó que iba a la niña y su madre.

—La caja está acá guardada, ven, te la doy.

Aquella invitación a tomar lo que pertenecía se extendía para que se retirara, así lo comprendió y siguió a la redonda mujer hasta una vieja alacena que en otros tiempos fuera azul, pero el barniz se había agrietado dándole una apariencia tan derruida como el edificio completo.

Sobre uno de sus estantes había una vieja fotografía y reconoció enseguida a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

Era su abuelo y sus cinco hijos, todos pequeños. Supo quién era su madre enseguida, era la más pequeña, con gruesas trenzas adornadas por moños. La tinta estaba desteñida, pero se apreciaban blancos, como su vestido. Estiró la mano para tomarla. Él no tenía fotografías de su familia, tenía una de su abuelo, pero nada más y no sabía la razón concreta.

—Mira, aquí está.

Era una caja de unos cincuenta por cincuenta centímetros, tal vez unos cuarenta de fondo. El cartón estaba maltratado, lo habían envuelto en metros completos de cinta adhesiva para obligarla a durar, recorrió con la punta de los dedos la tapa, no sentía nada raro. Se decidió a abrirla aún cuando su tía se santiguo completamente horrorizada.

—No la abras aquí.— ordenó.

—Si es mía, no puede pasar nada malo ¿No?

En parte quería hacerlo para saber si ese era el modo que usaba el Hollow para llevar su juego, como el que usaba al periquito y enfrentó hacía tanto tiempo.

La abrió y metió la mano repasando los objetos. Estaba todo lo que le habían dicho; una colección de monedas de níquel y cobre, todas mexicanas pero descontinuadas, un escapulario de Nuestra señora del Carmen, un rosario católico de ámbar, una herradura de caballo usada y oxidada, "la mano de Fátima" que era una manita de cobre con símbolos que no sabía exactamente lo que eran, y pequeños "puños" de diferentes cuarzos de colores; esos los conocía bien, le gustaba juntarlos cuando era más pequeño, supuestamente eran amuletos, dependiendo del color era lo que aportaban. Los misales de papel amarillento, desgastados por su dobleces, un espejo con marco de plata, unas tijeras de sastre y un Cristo de madera.

—No me dijiste que estaba esto también.— dijo tomando la gorra de su abuelo, y los lentes de lectura de grueso marco ambarino.

La tía Maricarmen tragó saliva aún pálida, con un ligero temblor aún en su cuerpo pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

— ¡Mariana! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan pendeja?!

La mujer corrió a la sala donde su hija lloraba a lágrima tendida mientras se frotaba la mejilla. Tenía el cabello desordenado y la mitad del rostro enrojecida.

— ¡¿Qué paso?!

—Salió a no sé qué y ese cabrón le quitó a la niña.— explicó José evidentemente desesperado.

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre!

La gritadera volvió a empezar, en un principio había sido contra Mariana, pero después ya eran todos contra todos.

—Vamos por ella.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala, todos lo miraron, incluyendo al tío Fernando que no había hecho absolutamente nada en toda la tarde, salvo fundirse con el sillón de una plaza frente a la televisión encendida.

— ¿Y luego? Trabaja en un taller mecánico, siempre hay al menos veinte _weyes_, son buscapleitos, no van a perder la oportunidad de madrearse a alguien aunque no les importe Camilita.

—Entonces los detenemos ¿O van a dejarle a la niña?

—Mañana hablamos con el abogado.

—Le tienen miedo.— sentenció. No quería provocarlos, solamente hacer evidente que todos estaban tan asustados de él, que le permitían hacer lo que quería, soportaban esas visitas violentas, lo soportaron desde que seguramente apareció como novio de Mariana. Conocía bien a los tipos como esos, en Japón o en México, patanes eran patanes y su reinado de terror duraba hasta que alguien se les plantaba enfrente y les demostraba que realmente no eran mas que bravucones.

— ¿En dónde vive? ¿Cómo llego allá?

Nadie dijo nada, miraban el suelo, el techo, el muro. Hasta que José se puso de pie. De los cuatro hombres presentes era el más alto; moreno, delgado, de nariz afilada, salvo por la complexión era el que más se parecía a él.

—Te llevo.— dijo —Pero el que le parte la madre a Beto soy yo.

Asintió. No le gustaba la violencia, de verdad que la odiaba, y era parte de su juramento no recurrir a ella. Pero algo que había aprendido desde que se volvió parte del mundo místico de la batalla Shinigami y Hollow, era que no podía simplemente permanecer pasivo, a veces era necesario tomar la iniciativa si se quería proteger a los que uno amaba.

Los dos salieron, nadie los detuvo, nadie los advirtió y nadie más se unió a ellos.

.

Tomaron la línea subterránea hasta la última estación, donde transbordaron al tren ligero, también hasta el final. Fueron dos horas de camino aproximadamente, no se dirigieron la palabra, apenas y se miraron. Y al bajar aún tuvieron que caminar un largo trecho.

Una corriente fría los sorprendió.

—Estamos cerca ¿Tienes otro nombre?— preguntó de repente José.

—No.

— ¿_Yatora_ Sado? ¿Cuál es nombre?

—Es Yasutora.— corrigió —Y ese es el nombre, mi apellido es Sado.

—Que lío.

—Pero… mis amigos me dicen Chad.

— ¿Chad? ¿Y eso?

—Ichigo leyó mal, pero a todo mundo pareció gustarle.

— ¿Ichigo es hombre o mujer?— preguntó. José no estaba acostumbrado a tratar asuntos japoneses, salvo cuando era más chico algo referente a _The King of Fighters_.

—Hombre.

Pero la atención que tenía para responder se había nublado un poco, sentía una presencia, una muy poco agradable.

La calle se extendía recta frente a ellos. Las luminarias públicas iban intercaladas las que funcionaban de las que no, todo estaba demasiado abandonado, solo perros ladrando y un zumbido que supuso, vendría de los cables eléctricos con alguna falla.

— ¿Qué hay al final de la calle?

—El taller mecánico, está metido ahí en una casona vieja, antes había un huerto que perteneció a una vieja, una viuda con un hijo borracho. Ahora vive ahí Beto y su madre que es viuda, curioso ¿No?

—Bastante…— susurró.

—Encontraron al hijo decapitado, dicen los vecinos que oyeron la carreta de la muerte desde varios días atrás, se supone que el hijo asomó la cabeza cuando llamaron a la puerta, que era la muerte y le cortó con su guadaña, no sé, es una tontería tal vez, pero mi mamá si que lo cree. Por eso le tiene miedo a este lugar.

— ¿Lo de la carreta de la muerte?

—Ajá. Que la flaca* anda en una carreta buscando al que le toca su día, nadie se asoma cuando se oye, que el ruido es las ruedas viejas, caballos y cadenas, que se oye desde lo lejos, siempre muy rápido porque azota a los caballos con látigo de clavos y le corta la cabeza al que se cruza en su camino si lo confunde con el que busca.

El taller pronto apareció frente a ellos, la luz amarillenta del foco titilaba casi al compás de la música que tenían a todo volumen y precisamente hacía alusión a borrachos.

— ¡Beto!— le gritó José adelantándose, demasiado confiado en la presencia de su primo, un perfecto desconocido que era solo uno en comparación a la docena que salió a ver quién era el valiente que llamaba al jefe.

— ¡Dame a Camila ahorita mismo, cabrón!

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a partir mi madre?

—Eso de todos modos lo iba a hacer ¿Dónde está la niña?

— ¡Vete a la chingada! ¡Pendejo!

Chad se apresuró para alcanzarlos, ya iban de nuevo con las palabras, pero no habían avanzado mucho en su gritadera cuando un estruendo mayor hizo temblar todo.

—Hollow.— dijo por toda respuesta saltando al frente para brincar el enrejado de la casa. Estaba ahí dentro, había intentado salir pero las cadenas lo tenían amarrado a la casa. Frunció el ceño, los Hollow no estaban encadenados porque primordialmente no tenían ya cadenas, tenían solo el hueco en el pecho. No obstante, ahí estaba, completamente formado, gruñendo, lanzando arañazos y completamente encadenado a la casa.

Los demás habían salido corriendo en cuanto los cristales reventaron y la estructura de lámina cimbró con fuerza, todos menos José y Beto.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó José con los vellos de la nuca aún erizados.

— ¡Váyanse de aquí!— advirtió Chad moviendo su brazo para llamar a su poder. Acabaría pronto, pero no le gustaba correr riesgos.

— ¡¿A dónde vas, marica?!— chilló José de repente alcanzando por la playera al otro que ya se disponía a salir corriendo como le fue advertido. Había estado ebrio pero el segundo rugido del Hollow lo hizo sacudirse de miedo y dolor, y el efecto del alcohol se le pasó de golpe.

— ¡¿En dónde está Camila?!— preguntó José que realmente no veía al Hollow.

— ¡Adentro! ¡Adentro!— chilló Beto queriendo soltarse a medida que los rugidos de la criatura le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

Chad ya tenía listo el brazo del gigante, lo levantó y lanzó el golpe para acallar el cuarto rugido.

— ¿Pero qué…?

La luz despedida de su ataque se disipó enseguida, como rompiéndose en mil pedazos y tras ella, el Hollow seguía intacto, amenazando con rugidos cada vez más fuertes.

— ¡Es mía! ¡Mía!— decía apenas con voz humana.

Beto soltó un chillido como de un animal herido y José se aferraba a él, lo tenía contra el suelo y le daba puñetazos a la cara.

— ¡Ya viene! ¡Está aquí! ¡Vino por mi! ¡Vino por mi!— empezó a decir Bato con alaridos más causados por el terror que por cualquier dolor que le pudieran causar los golpes recibidos.

Chad aguzó el oído y escuchó claramente eso que había aterrorizado a Beto.

Cascos de caballo, ruido de madera, de la vieja e hinchada, las cadenas arrastrándose por el empedrado de la calle. Olvidó por un instante al Hollow encadenado e inmune a su primer ataque, giró la cabeza ignorando los gritos del muchacho que tenía José debajo de él.

Saltó a penas a tiempo, con el brazo en alto para detener el golpe acertado con una espada que hizo un eco metálico muy ceca de su cara.

—Shinigami, espera…— dijo con dificultad, el golpe había sido poderoso pero no le causó daño a su brazo de gigante.

—Quieto monstruo.— dijo el recién llegado volviendo a mover la espada en su contra.

—Debo eliminarte antes de que completes tu transformación.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_* "La flaca" es una forma de referirse a la muerte, al menos en México._

_El degollado de la Noria adjunto a la carreta de la muerte. Es una leyenda del Distrito Federal, se dice que el grito del decapitado se escucha por las noches en el aniversario de su muerte -no me pregunten la fecha, no lo sé-_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. El callejón del muerto

**El callejón del muerto**

— ¡Shinigami, por favor!— insistió Chad deteniendo con su brazo las acometidas de la espada ancha y ligeramente curva del hombre enmascarado frente a él.

De todas la posibilidades que había contemplado para la pequeña empresa que había montado -aparentemente sencilla- en la que solo debía ir e indagar lo ocurrido en torno a la pequeña caja que conformaba su herencia, nunca contempló el encontrarse con un shinigami. Porque no había error, eso era, podía sentir su energía como la de los miembros de la sociedad de almas, la energía de un espíritu poderoso que va más allá de la muerte. Vestía un traje de color negro, bastante pasado de moda y parecía salido de un cromo ilustrado que se compraba en la escuela primaria para hacer las tareas de historia. El pañuelo blanco anudado a su cuello hacía juego con los volados que sobresalían de las mangas y cubrían sus puños firmemente sujetos a la espada. Lo destacable en la imagen sería pues, el cráneo blanco y agrietado que cubría su rostro dándole la impresión de ser un esqueleto si no fuera por el cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda arreglado en una apretada coleta baja.

—En el nombre de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, y la gracia de nuestra Santísima Virgen María, por el poder que me fue conferido, le libero de esta forma monstruosa ¡Así sea!

Chad saltó apartándose tanto como pudo para evadir el corte de luz que le lanzó y a medida que se acercaba incrementaba su tamaño tornando su forma a una cruz. Levantó los dos brazos para resistir el impacto una vez que se dio cuenta de que no podría huir de él sin comprometer a José y a Beto que se habían quedado estáticos solo mirándolo a él, y la gran cantidad de polvo que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La estructura de metal que era el taller crujió y de pronto las láminas se doblegaron colapsando sobre los dos muchachos. Sin dudarlo, Chad corrió hacia ellos sosteniendo con la espalda, parte del techo que estaba por aplastar a su primo y al otro.

— ¡¿Qué chingados está pasando?!— chilló Beto apenas pareció que todo se calmaba.

—No lo sé…— murmuró José.

Todo estaba oscuro, la estructura se había vencido completamente dejándolos sepultados bajo lámina y madera.

— ¿Chad?

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Camilita estaba en la casa?— preguntó José completamente seguro de que era Beto a quien tenía sujeto por la playera.

—Sí, con mi mamá.— tartamudeó el otro.

—Espero que no salgan con todo el escándalo.

—No lo creo, la vieja está sorda.

El chirrido del metal volvió a escucharse, como si empezaran a quitar los escombros.

Chad pensó para sus adentros que aquello no estaba bien, sabía que era el shinigami, seguramente esperaba rematarlo, pero en la posición en la que estaba, difícilmente podría hacer algo que no afectara a los otros dos.

—Espera… shinigami… por favor…

—Voy a mover la viga, usted quitará la lámina y después le daré penitencia a su alma.

Por unos instantes se alegró de que resultara poner en prioridad la vida de los chicos y siguiendo el plan -hasta la parte en la que él movía las láminas- consiguieron sacarlos. Pero no tuvo tiempo para actuar, el filo metálico de la espada, caliente por la constante fricción con el brazo de gigante, tocó su cuello deslizándose lentamente…

—Chad…— susurró José con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba aparecer en la morena piel del alto muchacho, una delgada línea se sangre.

El shinigami se detuvo y miró a los dos humanos, el más sucio de ellos yacía agazapado en el suelo con la cara llena de moretones de la golpiza que le habían dado y su propia suciedad, lágrimas y mocos.

— ¿Estos humanos pueden verle?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo también soy humano…

—Imposible, he visto sus poderes de alma caída.

— ¿Hollow?

—Las almas caídas deben ser sometidas, puestas en un descanso hasta que la misericordia de Dios Nuestro Señor decida absolverlas y devolverles su humanidad.

— ¿Chad?— volvió a preguntar José. Cada vello de su cuerpo estaba erizado, un aire frío soplaba en su nuca, Chad estaba llevando una conversación extraña con nadie, pero por alguna razón pensaba con firmeza que no era porque estuviera realmente solo.

—José… saca de aquí a la pequeña Camila.— articuló Chad aún quieto con la amenaza latente en su cuello.

—Yo te alcanzaré después.

Con torpes pasos José retrocedió para obedecer, pasando por encima de Beto que seguía paralizado en su sitio.

— ¿Acaso es usted uno de los hombres santos?— preguntó el shinigami.

—… No.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Yasutora Sado.

—Me presento como Gonzalo de Santa María Mendoza y Alzúcer, caballero primero de la Santísima Orden de las Exequias Reales. He puesto a dormir nuevamente el alma caída, por despertarle de su sueño debo aprehenderle.

Ya había bajado la espada pero mansamente Chad dejó que le colocara un par de toscos grilletes medio oxidados y de apariencia frágil, sin embargo, notó inmediatamente la supresión de su energía espiritual.

—El Hollow de la casa, debe ser enviado a la Sociedad de Almas, adormecerlo no lo detendrá.

—Por favor, guarde silencio, en calidad de prisionero será privado de sus beneficios.

En algún momento Beto se había desmayado, pensó que estaría bien, no parecía herido y ya no había rastro del Hollow. Fue conducido hasta una vieja carroza negra de la que tiraba un caballo igualmente negro que resoplaba incómodo y daba coses. El cochero, también vestido de negro completamente, con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, trataba de calmarlo palmeando su espalda. El hombre con la calavera abrió la puerta y le introdujo indicándole los asientos de terciopelo rojo, mientras que él tomó el lugar directamente enfrente.

Sin más indicaciones el cochero tomó las riendas y puso el vehículo en marcha a un paso más tranquilo en comparación al que habían llegado.

Fueron en silencio, a Chad no le molestaba, tampoco estaba realmente incómodo, pero la incertidumbre sobre la organización del mundo espiritual seguía latente en su mente. Ya había asumido con total seguridad, desde la vestimenta hasta la técnica, que no había mucha relación con la Sociedad de Almas que él conocía, esperaba realmente que el trato a los _Ryoka_ no tuviera la misma rigidez que, precisamente, en la Sociedad de Almas.

Con la mano izquierda sobre el regazo, la derecha aferrada firmemente a la vaina de su espada, y la espalda muy derecha; Gonzalo de Santa María mantenía los ojos oscuros fijos en Chad. Alternadamente miraba por una pequeña rendija del cortinaje, llevaban unos veinte minutos de viaje cuando la carreta se detuvo.

—Su arresto no ha sido premeditado, Yasutora Sado, ha sido una inesperada situación que interrumpió mi itinerario planificado. Dispénseme por unos minutos, pues esta cita es impostergable.

Se puso de pie en cuanto el cochero abrió la puerta dejándole bajar con paso arrogante. Enseguida la puerta se cerró.

— ¡Don Tristán de Arrutia, vecino de la ciudad capital, hijo de Don Juan Manuel Arrutia y Doña Beatriz, padre de Celestino de Arrutia!— llamó Gonzalo de Santa María con poderosa voz ahuecada por el eco de su máscara de hueso.

Chad, siempre precavido pero movido por la curiosidad, entreabrió la cortina para ver. Se encontraban en una zona habitacional, había coches aparcados a ambos lados de las aceras, las luces amarillentas del alumbrado titilaron unos segundos y enseguida sintió la presencia de un alma. La vio aparecer por un callejón, vistiendo completamente de blanco, con un sudario cubriéndole el rostro, las manos enlazadas con su propia cadena y entre los dedos delgados y pálidos, una cera blanca que se derretía sobre su piel directamente.

— ¡El día doce de octubre, del año mil quinientos sesenta y tres, realizó usted un juramento sagrado para que, por intercesión de Nuestra Madre, la Santísima Virgen María Madre de Dios, su hijo radicado en la ciudad de Veracruz recobrara la salud y regresara a casa. Dios Padre, misericordioso y conmovido, obró el milagro en su hijo moribundo y lo regresó a sus brazos, no obstante, se atrevió a quebrar su promesa de realizar peregrinación al templo y vivió impunemente hasta la edad de ochenta años rodeado de los nueve nietos que le dio ese hijo salvado.

El espíritu se arrodilló en completo silencio, el otro se acercó más y retiró el sudario con sus propias manos revelando un rostro anciano, con los ojos sumidos y los pómulos demasiado marcados.

—Yo, Gonzalo de Santa María Mendoza y Alzúcer, caballero primero de la Santísima Orden de las Exequias Reales, condené su alma a realizar penitencia por cuatrocientos años en orden de hacerle reflexionar sobre el valor de la devoción. Pregunto esta noche en que se cumple el tiempo de su redención ¿Se arrepiente de todo corazón el haber ofendido a Dios Nuestro Señor?

Chad miró al anciano, su piel pálida, pegada a la complexión de los huesos, el pelo completamente encanecido y ralo. Habló relamiéndose los labios primeramente, con un acento completamente español, lejos del mote mexicano, con mas rodeos que Gonzalo de Santa María pero a manera resumida todo podía condensarse en un "sí".

—Entonces, luzca para su alma la luz perpetua. Descanse en paz, así sea.

Chad cerró los ojos porque literalmente había resplandecido una luz blanca poco más cegadora que la que había usado antes durante su encuentro. Para cuando la oscuridad de la noche regresó, el espíritu anciano ya no estaba, y su captor después de persignarse, giró sobre sus talones regresando al coche.

—Ahora si, podemos llegar al lago.

Chad miró sus grilletes agachando la cabeza para no chocar con el techo cada que la carroza saltaba por el camino irregular.

—Yasutora Sado, será presentado ante el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes para presentar su anómalo caso, se le juzgará no como criminal, sino como amenaza latente. Acepté con devoción y fe esta prueba que pone Dios Nuestro Señor en su camino.

Chad no se atrevió ni siquiera a asentir, un escalofrío recorrió su musculosa espalda. En silencio, con calma, por su mente pasaban todas la posibilidades de lo que habría de suceder, incluido el hecho de tener que pelear y escapar en el primer avión que saliera del aeropuerto. Había dicho que sería juzgado como amenaza, y hasta donde entendía el razonamiento, a las amenazas… se les neutraliza.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Bueno, me parece que voy algo lento pero siento muy complejo todo esto, así que no creo viable hacerlo más largo, aunque si el público lo pide, podemos hacerlo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	5. La llorona

**La llorona**

—Hemos llegado. — sentenció con solemnidad Gonzalo de Santa María.

Por reflejo Chad enderezó la postura y bajó cuando le dieron la indicación. Estaban a las orillas de un lago, las escasas luces de la noche se reflejaban turbias en el agua que simulaba ser negra, se dejó conducir tranquilamente hasta una pequeña barca solamente iluminada por una linterna de aceite. El barquero combinaba con los otros dos personajes -el caballero y el cochero- con su máscara de calavera, solo que él vestía un sencillo traje amarillento de pantalón y camisa sujetos por un cinto rojo del que colgada una espada larga y curva que le recordó la que tenía el abuelo colgando en la bodega y con el que hacía algunos trabajos en el campo.*

— ¿Por qué hay un hombre de carne aquí? — preguntó tranquilamente el dueño de la barca.

—Le he de llevar ante el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes. — respondió Gonzalo de Santa María tomando uno de los musculosos brazos del muchacho para invitarle a subir.

El cochero no abordó, se entretuvo con el caballo que no dejaba de dar coces al suelo, así que sin objetar nada más, los otros tres avanzaron lentamente mientras el pequeño farol oscilaba en su frágil mástil.

—En cuanto lleguemos, hágame el favor, Don Pedro, de traer a la señorita Beatriz. Se ha quedado en casa cuidando de su salud.

—Como el patrón desee.

En algún momento Chad notó que la barca parecía hundirse, y aunque al principio se negó a reconocerlo debido a la tranquilidad del momento, el agua pronto empezó a abordar, entreabrió los labios para decir algo al respecto, pero el barquero le dijo que no se moviera, y así lo hizo.

Sintió el agua helada subir por sus tobillos y escalar por las piernas. No quería ser alarmista, pero si la entrada a su "Sociedad de Almas" era por ahí, esperaba que no fuera muy profundo pues, él a diferencia de los otros tenía un cuerpo humano y mortal.

El agua iba por la cintura y seguía subiendo lanzando escalofríos cada tanto por toda su espalda. Tragó saliva pensando en lo tenso y exasperante que era aquello, el avance pausado no hacía más que acrecentar su idea de que no era completamente bienvenido y sería sometido a un lento ahogamiento.

—Cuando el agua llegue a su cuello, contenga la respiración y mantenga esa ejemplar calma, Yasutora Sado, mantener su temple será una gran prueba.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que la barbilla se hundiera, y siguió las instrucciones cerrando los ojos también. Una vez que el agua le cubriera completamente hasta la coronilla se le antojó que era mucho más fría de lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, sintió que todo su cuerpo se acalambraba y no pudo controlar un espasmo, el movimiento resultó doloroso y le dio la sensación de que lo envolvían mil cuchillas de hielo. Apretó la quijada para no dejar salir el aire y por unos instantes abrió los ojos.

Naturalmente que no veía nada, el agua era completamente oscura, pero eso solo ayudo a que la pequeña desesperación creciera, sintió algo pegajoso pero muy fuerte enredarse en sus piernas y jalarle hacia abajo, su reacción se vio retrasada por el entumecimiento del cuerpo, mientras más descendía, más fría se volvía el agua. Ya para cuando pensaba que no podría seguir conteniendo más la respiración, sintió subir y emergió del agua con una sonora bocanada.

Tosió un par de veces empezando a tiritar, pero antes de que empezara a nadar a la orilla presa del lapso de pánico, volvió a sentir la barca bajo sus pies, flotando hacia arriba con la misma lentitud de su hundimiento.

Se arrodilló para evitar la vergüenza de tambalearse y se abrazó a si mismo frotando sus brazos. La ropa se había pegado completamente a su cuerpo y volvía al pantalón demasiado pesado. Aún así, consiguió finalmente avanzar detrás de Gonzalo de Santa María con bastante dignidad, lejos de la visión de gato mojado.

Una gran puerta de madera se abrió frente a ellos con un crujido lastimero, y una luz titilante se acercó dando forma a otra calavera, esta vestida como monje, de atuendo café con un lazo a la cintura, rosario al cuello y capucha cubriendo parte de la visión de huesos.

—Llega más temprano que de costumbre, mi señor Mendoza. — dijo el monje con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Necesito una entrevista con el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes.

— ¿Motivo?

—Este joven caballero, de nombre Yasutora Sado, es responsable de romper las atadura de un alma caída.

—Un hombre de carne, ya veo. Les informaré.

El monje giró sobre sus talones y Gonzalo de Santa María volvió a tomar el brazo de Chad para conducirlo.

La puerta dirigía a un pasillo de altísimas paredes, no había más luz que la que proporcionaba la linterna del fraile, el aire era pesado, con un sutil olor a guardado, como de las casa viejas con polvo y tiempo añejado. Por un instante incluso le pareció que sería como un cementerio, la presencia de la muerte, una muerte tan solemne que se parecía tanto como era diferente a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Aguarden aquí señores, que los tiempos son penosos, y los caminos peligrosos. — dijo el fraile en un susurro mientras abría la lámpara alzándola para encender una antorcha que yacía sobre su cabeza lo que principió que se encendiera la siguiente formando una cadena que pronto iluminó todo el salón.

Estaban en un tipo de templo típicamente católico, pero no había imágenes y figuras, solo altas columnas corintias recubiertas de una laminilla dorada, parduzca por el tiempo pero con cierto aire que asemejaba a tesoros perdidos, igualmente valiosos pese al deterioro.

Justamente sobre su cabeza una enorme cúpula se seguía abriendo paso hacia el cielo, pero no había luz al final, solo oscuridad custodiada por ángeles de piedra que levantaban espadas.

Gonzalo de Santamaría señaló una de las bancas de madera que se enfilaban una tras otra, y Chad se sentó aún mirando todo a su alrededor.

Las paredes eran de piedra oscura y se intercalaban algunas puertas igualmente amplias, de madera casi todas ellas, salvo algunas que parecían ser de piedra misma, otra de metal y una que llamó su atención, cubierta completamente con más cráneos.

Había cierto abandono, un ambiente de perpetuidad que incluso le hizo imaginar que si hablara en voz alta, añadiría un crimen más a los que ya le habían adjudicado.

—Este es el nártex, usted no puede ir más allá porque aún es un hombre de carne, pero eso lo decidirá el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes, pues los hombres santos tienen libre derecho a entrar y salir.

Chad asintió y se preguntó la razón por la que le daba tantas explicaciones sin que se las pidiera, aunque agradecido estaba por tal muestra de cortesía. Tragó saliva cuando volvió a escuchar una puerta abrirse, era la misma por la que el monje había salido hacía un rato, de hecho, era el mismo personaje el que volvía a aparecer.

—Le verán, mi señor Mendoza, en cuanto llegue el señor Lamport.

Gonzalo de Santa María asintió y se sentó junto a Chad, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

—Yo…— empezó a decir Chad captando la atención de su custodio.

—Yo no tenía planeado permanecer en México más de dos días.

Pensó que le haría callar como la vez anterior, pero en lugar de eso, solo cambió un poco la postura.

— ¿Cuándo llegó?

—Esta misma mañana a la capital, pero anoche, debido a un percance con el avión, hicimos una escala en el norte…

— ¿Ese percance fue promovido por un Alma Caída?

Ya para ese momento, Chad había asimilado que con Alma Caída se refería a un Hollow. Había pensado en eso por un rato, y realmente no encontró motivos por el cual el nombre no fuera correcto, no obstante, por costumbre más que nada, no se escuchaba a sí mismo llamándolos así.

—Sí, planeaba derribar el avión, supongo que para conseguir una buena cantidad de almas para devorar.

El otro sintió.

—No cabe duda alguna, es usted la fuerza estremecedora que despertó a la señorita Beatriz.

Nuevamente apareció el silencio entre los dos. Pasó un largo rato, Chad empezaba a quedarse dormido. Pese a ser prisionero se sentía inusualmente cómodo, estaba claro que su situación tal vez no era la mejor, y sin nada más que hacer que escuchar los cantos murmurados del monje, empezó dejar libres sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Ya tenía claras varias cosas, la primera era que la regla de no dejar a los Hollow hacer lo que quisieran, seguía aplicando. Luego estaba ese consejo que asumió como la contraparte del Gotei 13 -funciones más, funciones menos-. Gonzalo de Santa María en definitiva era un shinigami, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se llamaría a sí mismo, pero su sable sería la Zanpakutō, estaba esa Sociedad de Almas que le pareció extrañamente menos histérica que la de Japón… pero estaba un detalle que sí le había incomodado un poco: el hombre que había cumplido penitencia de cuatrocientos años por romper una promesa…

Y de eso a otro punto ¿Hasta donde se interfería en los asuntos de humanos?

Otra puerta volvió a abrirse, Chad levantó el rostro y vio que era por la que él había entrado, esta vez quien conducía al nuevo visitante era el barquero. Frunció el ceño por un instante, ya que caía en cuenta de que ni él ni Gonzalo de Santa María habían quedado mojados como él.

—Aquí están aún, señorita. — dijo Don Pedro señalando el camino, pero él mismo no entró, por el contrario una vez que la mujer adelantó algunos pasos, cerró la puerta por fuera.

El joven se puso de pie haciendo sonar los grilletes de sus manos, su custodio también lo hizo haciendo una reverencia y una ademán con la mano para recibir a la mujer.

—Disculpe que le haya hecho venir aún cuando ha pedido permiso por su salud.

—No se preocupe, por favor, vuelva a sentarse. Buenas noches. —dijo ella saludando al otro presente.

—Buenas noches. — respondió Chad sin dejar de mirarla.

Era una mujer delgada, de suaves curvas poco definidas por la brillante tela azul con estampado de flores del kimono. Llevaba también sobre el rostro una calavera, y su cabello oscuro recogido hacia arriba con un tocado de flores de cerezo y peinetas plateadas. La manos, pequeñas y blancas sostenían un abanico que cubría los dientes blancos del esqueleto que tenía dibujadas más flores en las sienes y la frente.

—Señorita Beatriz Ogino, el señor Yasutora Sado.

—Mucho gusto. — se apresuró Chad aún confuso por la súbita aparición de la mujer con un estilo que no encajaba de nada ahí.

—Encantada ¿Por qué está aquí siendo que aún late su corazón?

—Yo le he traído, señorita Beatriz, he visto en él una fuerza que puede ser como la que ha turbado su sueño la noche pasada.

La mujer pareció dar un respingo pero consiguió controlarse.

—Ya veo ¿El consejo le atenderá?

Antes de que pudieran responderle, todas las puertas se abrieron con un golpe que las hizo parecer livianas, incoherentes con su descomunal tamaño. La sala pronto se llenó de más enmascarados de calaveras. Gonzalo de Santa María volvió a tomar a Chad y le condujo al centro de la habitación donde había precisamente un pequeño cerco de madera que por su altura le llegaría apenas por debajo de la cintura. Fue introducido ahí pero su custodio no se apartó mientras los demás se acomodaban en las bancas que rodeaban su pequeño cerco.

Nadie parecía usar algo como uniforme, fuera de las calaveras no había otra cosa que uniformara épocas y modas.

—Gonzalo de Santa María Mendoza y Alzúcer, caballero primero de la Santísima Orden de las Exequias Reales, solicitó usted una audiencia con el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes y la hemos atendido para juzgar a un hombre de carne, pero ¿Exactamente qué es lo que le ha hecho a este hombre ganar la atención del más inquisidor de nuestros caballeros?

Gonzalo de Santa María se dirigió al hombre que le había hablado primero, al igual que él, vestía con el mismo estilo de ropa solo que del color del vino, y relató su encuentro en la casa del huerto, y el encuentro con el Hollow. Cuando terminó, los murmullos comenzaron.

— ¿Será que es un hombre santo? — preguntó alguien más al fondo.

—Él lo ha negado. — señaló Gonzalo de Santa María.

—Ningún hombre santo conoce su propio destino hasta que le es revelado. — dijo otro.

—Yo he visto a hombres santos pelear contra Almas Caídas, el joven Yasutora Sado no es como ellos, es más parecido a…— se detuvo pensativo, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo calificarlo, y no lo culpaba, Chad mismo tampoco lo sabía.

— ¿Mi señor Mendoza? No se interrumpa, ayúdenos a comprender.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor. — dijo una mujer levantando la voz para hacerse oír y abriéndose paso ente los hombres que tomaban los primeros lugares; —Si el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes me lo permite, podría hacerse que el señor Yasutora Sado nos muestre de lo que es capaz.

El silencio se generalizó, el hombre que había estado hablando con Gonzalo de Santa María intercambió miradas con otros.

—Me parece razonable. — concluyó al fin.

Chad comprendió enseguida y tras un asentimiento de su compañero luego de que le quitara los grilletes, liberó su brazo de gigante que era lo único que había usado desde que había llegado a México. Las exclamaciones se hicieron presentes.

—Yasutora Sado. — llamó seriamente Gonzalo de Santa María.

—A lo que Doña Marina se refería, era a un duelo. Lo ha aceptado, no es una batalla a muerte, solo una demostración para ver sus alcances.

Aquello fue todo una sorpresa, apenas y puso atención cuando abrieron el barandal y todos los presentes parecían tomar distancia también. Tragó saliva en cuanto la mujer, de piel morena y oscuro cabello recogido en un moño alto, caminó hacia él con su amplio vestido azul con bordados de colores. Ella sacó una daga dorada de hoja negra, la puso al frente y extendió la otra mano haciendo un corte en su palma.

Chad se llevó las manos a las orejas, en cuanto salió la primera sangre, un grito agudo y penetrante lo envolvió congelando sus movimientos solo por el estridente alarido que claro y fuerte pudo escuchar haciéndole revivir un miedo casi absurdo de cuándo él vivía con su abuelo, un grito que era pena y locura, que significaba muerte y dolor; _¡Hay, mis hijos!_

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Me refiero a un machete, en realidad es más como un cuchillo que una espada, pero no entremos en detalles._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

¡Feliz año 2013!


	6. El charro negro

**El charro negro**

Cada persona, desde que empezara a circular la leyenda en tiempos de virreyes, tenía su propia versión de lo que el lamento de la llorona significaba, y todos los que habían tenido el infortunio de oírla en su penar, juraba bajo la Santa Cruz que lo que atestiguaba era nada más que la verdad, pero de todos ellos, pocos podían jactarse de haberla visto…

Era ella una mujer adulta aunque joven realmente, no más de veinticinco años y llegaría al mentón de Chad si este le permitiera acercarse. Su figura resultaba delgada, acentuada por el voluminoso vestido blanco de varias capas de fina tela traslúcida que danzaban como si tuviesen vida propia, la piel por el contrario era morena. El cabello suelto, muy negro, formaba ondas que flotaban libremente alrededor del rostro cubierto de arañazos. Los ojos eran oscuros completamente, los labios resecos, entreabiertos, dejando ver unos pequeños dientes blancos. No tocaba el piso y no se distinguían sus pies, parecía más que estar suspendida en el aire, como si hubiera agua envolviéndola.

Tenía unas manos finísimas de uñas largas cubiertas se sangre, por algún momento se le figuró al muchacho que las marcas de su rostro se las había hecho ella misma. Un sollozo constante, bastante agudo, mantenía el vello de su cuerpo completamente erizado, era un llanto afligido con un pesar que más que miedo, empezaba a causarle bastante pena.

La mujer que la había llamado con su sangre, Doña Marina, era mayor considerablemente, tal vez llegaría a los cuarenta y tenía el semblante severo acentuado por sus facciones rudas carentes de todo maquillaje o adorno.

—A ti que caíste en pecado mortal, este es mi mandato, lucha en mi nombre y por los míos, subyuga a nuestro enemigo y entrégame sus lamentos.

Chad carraspeó por no querer tragar saliva, y levantó el brazo de gigante.

Un nuevo grito se hizo presente, tan desgarrador como el anterior y la mujer fantasmal avanzó despacio hacia él. No parecía tener intenciones de atacarlo aunque él se había preparado para recibir una acometida o algo parecido abriendo las piernas para fijar su posición con el brazo en alto listo a reaccionar al menor indicio…

Parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse la sensación de tener arena en los ojos, se sentía realmente cansado. Sabía que la noción de tiempo era distinta en el mundo espiritual, pero aquél sitio era completamente nuevo para él, así que bien podían haber pasado solo unas horas como pudieron ser días completos, y a juzgar por cómo se sentía, todo apuntaba a lo segundo.

El sollozo del espíritu se había atenuado, era como un murmullo lejano pero Chad la veía cada vez más cerca, estirando sus brazos como si ella misma esperara que él acudiera como un chiquillo con su madre. De pronto, su brazo de gigante se volvió demasiado pesado como mantener la defensa y poco a poco accedió a bajarlo, su cuerpo fue cediendo al cansancio y en medio de la somnolencia, lo único que escuchaba era el sollozo, aunque claramente escuchaba algo como… como una nana…

"_Duérmete, niño chiquito,_

_duérmete y no llores más,_

_que se irán los angelitos_

_para no verte llorar."*_

Chad sintió que su cuerpo se vencía ante el tono acompasado de aquella voz que lo llamaba y algo en esa voz revolvió sus recuerdos, retrocediendo, alejándose de todo mundo espiritual para tocar los puntos de una vida incluso anterior a México con su abuelo, cuando era demasiado pequeño y una mujer aguardaba por él en la entrada del jardín de niños. No era muy alta, con la piel morena que contrastaba con la de las demás madres que aguardaban junto a ella. El cabello rizado recogido e una gruesa trenza… tenía un olor a flores.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó en un susurró. Vio sus labios moverse, lo llamaba por su nombre y extendía los brazos…

Chad recibió el abrazo mirando de cerca a la mujer examinando cada detalle, desde los ojos oscuros hasta la mancha negra en su cuello que se extendía por toda su espalda, la había visto alguna vez y ella solo respondía que no era nada… El abrazo se volvió más fuerte, como si no quisiera volver a separarse nunca más y para él la situación era similar, la furia y el dolor le volvieron un niño solitario que buscaba llenar ese vacío en su pecho destruyendo lo que podía… como un Hollow… ¿Así se sentiría un alma cuando es devorado su pecho para crear el agujero que los convertía en monstruos?

Demasiada desesperación por una pérdida, por una separación, tanto que dolía y frustraba, pero ya no habría más eso… porque estaba envuelto en ese cálido abrazo…

—Doña Marina…— susurró Gonzalo de Santa María sin moverse de su sitio, solo mirando cómo la mujer espectral sostenía entre sus delgadas manos la cabeza del muchacho que parecía haberse quedado dormido ante el canto.

—… No tiene la suerte de un hombre de carne, pocos han podido despertar del sueño al que le ha sometido…— continuó el caballero mientras el silencio absoluto se apoderaba de la sala, expectante a lo que pudiera suceder.

—Si tiene el poder que se presume para enfrentar a un alma caída, no debería ser ningún problema. Si no es más que un pobre diablo con los ojos de perro*, entonces morirá.— reprochó Doña Marina con la expresión dura, casi insensible.

—Ella no lo permitirá. — dijo la señorita Beatriz, a quien le habían cedido una silla de terciopelo rojo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Gonzalo de Santa María.

—Tu espíritu, no lo matará, si no lo ha hecho ya, es porque este joven es un hijo sin madre.

—Su locura es su pecado, ella no es capaz de reconocer ni el bien ni el mal, le matará de todos modos a menos que sea capaz de defenderse de ella. — insistió Doña Marina volviendo a clavar el cuchillo en su mano para hacer fluir la sangre.

El espectro se retorció soltando a Chad por unos instantes, suficientes como para que este cayera al suelo de rodillas, un nuevo grito de lamento retumbó entre los muros de la enorme habitación, y algunos enmascarados se removieron incómodos.

— ¡Entrégame sus lamentos! — vociferó de nuevo Doña Marina.

El espíritu de la mujer gritó arañándose el rostro con sus propias uñas mientras una poderosa sacudida de poder golpeó de lleno a los presentes. Chad emitió un quejido, pero esa misma sacudida le obligó a reaccionar y enseguida se incorporó torpemente.

Algunos murmuraron, despertar era por sí mismo un hecho destacable.

Chad abrió los ojos como lo haría por las mañanas tras una placentero sueño, pero con un pequeño sentimiento de añoranza que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, porque había sido más fácil no pensar en ellos, en sus padres, en su abuelo, y seguir adelante… respiró profundamente tragando el nudo en su garganta.

Pudo moverse a tiempo para evitar el embate del ahora furioso espíritu y al tenerle más cerca pudo notar que ella carecía de cadena, pero tampoco tenía un agujero visible, aún así el sentimiento del abrazo no se alejaba de él.

Llamó de nuevo al brazo de gigante y detuvo lo que pudo bien calificarse como zarpazo. No hubo una herida visible como pudo suponer a partir del ardor que le produjo. La detuvo dos veces más antes de animarse a hacer un ataque, tan flojo y contenido que penas hizo daño alguno en la ropa deshaciendo los vuelos más grandes del faldón.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntaron algunos.

—Lo he sentido como…— pero nadie terminaba la frase, como si hacerlo constituyera un tabú, pero el punto de Gonzalo de Santa María quedaba claro, no obstante Doña Marina no dio la menor señal de cuando menos pensar en detener a su espíritu.

—Ha sido demasiado débil ¡Entrégame sus lamentos!

Una vez más el espíritu liberó su poder y Chad comprendió que no podría simplemente resistir, la mujer no se detendría hasta que le mostrara de lo que era capaz, o algo muy similar, hacer una liberación completa sería perjudicial para su propia seguridad, no pretendía convertirse en una amenaza y pese a que se sentía aún entumido, medio dormido, si lo hacía con fuerza iba a causar algunos destrozos.

—Lo siento. — dijo, y enseguida se preparó para asestar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle fuera de combate pero no sería letal, no se sentía con valor para hacerlo aunque hacía unos instantes que había conseguido caer en cuenta de que todo lo que se había removido en su mente no eran más que recuerdos y que ese espíritu no era el de su madre, solo era una mujer que deseaba abrazar a un hijo. Y eso le conmovió en cierto sentido.

La luz de su ataque fue tal que todos los que se encontraban a espaldas del espectro de la mujer, se movieron temiendo verse arrollados. Los rumores se intensificaron.

— ¿Doña Marina desea perder su oración? — preguntó tranquilamente la persona que había estado dirigiendo la simulación de juicio. Por respuesta la mujer levantó nuevamente el cuchillo y colocó la hoja sobre la herida pero sin exponerse al filo. El espíritu que había llamado, lanzó su grito de lamento y su cuerpo fragmentado por el golpe del brazo de gigante se disolvió hasta desaparecer.

—La Llorona de Doña Marina es buena con borrachos y almas simples, pero ha ayudado a aclarar el punto de nuestro caballero, Gonzalo de Santa María, esta persona no es un Hombre Santo, sino más parecido a un Alma Caída. — resolvió con toda seguridad quien fungía como juez recibiendo ante ello un silencio total y absoluto. Chad mismo inclinó la cabeza, eso ya lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de ello hacía mucho, pero por más que le hicieran preguntas al respecto simplemente no sabría cómo responder.

Para tranquilidad suya, nadie le dirigió ni una sola interrogante, pero tampoco una palabra o mirada.

—Es extraño. Pero no estaría especialmente preocupado. — dijo con simpleza un hombre que se encontraba casi al fondo de la habitación, sentado en una silla de terciopelo, igual a la de la señorita Beatriz, solamente que el terciopelo era azul. Había subido las botas en otra silla que se encontraba vacía y con desfachatez comía una manzana que cortaba con un cuchillo. La máscara de calavera se encontraba mal acomodada por lo que era posible ver un mentón humano, en el que había una pequeña barba rojiza, como el cabello ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Mi señor Lamport? — preguntó contrariado Gonzalo de Santa María haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza para hacer evidente que se trataba de una invitación a continuar con tal declaración, reforzada por la falta de decoro en una situación seria como lo era.

—Lo que dije, _Gonzo_, este niño no es ningún peligro. Me recuerda un poco a mi ¿No también me trajeron por algo parecido cuando aún estaba vivo?

—Y se determinó, en su caso, que era un Hombre Santo. No hemos hecho ese juicio con este caballero.

El hombre se puso de pie denotando que era más alto que la mayoría de ahí, quizás lo sería tanto como el propio Chad. Acomodó vagamente la máscara de la calavera que por toda decoración tenía una franja negra a la altura de los ojos, de sien a sien, sacudió la cabeza lanzando el cabello a la espalda y sacudió también la capa debido a la presencia invisible de restos de manzana.

—Si esta persona estuviera vacía, como las Almas Caídas dispuestas a todo con tal de llenar ese agujero de su existencia, _El Zorro_, ya hubiera despertado, y justamente ahora esta perezosamente dormido sin darle importancia. Déjenlo ir con su familia, que de seguro ya estará preocupada y vayamos a beber un poco ahora que Gonzo nos dio el día libre debido a su urgente reunión. — completó haciendo un gesto con las manos cubiertas de guantes de cuero negro, como si ahuyentase algunas moscas.

Gonzalo de Santa María se hallaba claramente ofendido aunque su máscara no permitía ver sus expresiones. Chad continuaba esperando tranquilamente la resolución que tomarían los otros, si bien la del pelirrojo le agradaba bastante pese a que dudaba mucho que su familia se hallara plenamente preocupada.

—Usted no es vecino de esta ciudad ¿Cierto? — preguntó el juez restándole importancia a la escena acontecida.

—No.

—Ni de este… país…

—No. Soy japonés. De Karakura.

La señorita Beatriz soltó algo como un jadeo.

—Ōkagi…— dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

— ¿Señorita Ogino?

—Es… el mundo… la parte del mundo donde los muertos habitan.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

—La… Sociedad de Almas…— empezó a hablar el juez consiguiendo la atención de Chad que por primera vez que escuchaba un término conocido.

—Y el consejo de las Santísimas Órdenes no han tenido nunca comunicación alguna nunca, pero tenemos en consciencia que si ellos que han cumplido sus sagradas obligaciones, y no han tomado medidas sobre esta persona es porque su juicio no lo ha valorado como amenaza.

— ¿Y qué medidas se han de tomar? — insistió Gonzalo de Santa María.

—El capitán Lamport ha dejado en claro un punto, _El Zorro_ no ha despertado, ni tampoco _La Legión_ del capitán Michelena, ni ningún otro ha despertado aunque ha mostrado su poder. ¿El señor tiene planeado volver a su tierra?

Chad se apresuró a contestar que se marcharía apenas consiguiera vuelo.

—No tomaremos medidas, Gonzalo de Santa María Mendoza y Alzúcer, pero cedemos a su juicio si debe de vigilarse hasta que haya partido.

El caballero aludido se inclinó solemnemente.

—Agradecido estoy por tal consideración.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a marcharse, Doña Marina, con gesto arisco dedico una última mirada al joven aprehendido y ahora absuelto pero con actitud altiva también cruzó una de las enormes puertas por las que se habían marchado todos. Quedaron solamente la señorita Beatriz, Gonzalo de Santa María, el pelirrojo que llamaban Lamport, además de Chad y otro hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro con varios botones plateados a los costados de las piernas y brazos, al joven se le antojo la estampa familiar como la de los hombres que representaban al mexicano ante el mundo, no al haragán del gabán de lana y sombrero de ala ancha; el charro.

—Don Arnulfo. — llamó Gonzalo de Santa María haciendo reaccionar al hombre de fornida complexión que andaba con un paso ligero que hacia un ruido peculiar por las espuelas de las botas negras.

—No se sienta presionado a abandonar el país, Yasutora Sado, Don Arnulfo no es sino una medida de seguridad incluso para usted mismo ahora que las almas se han agitado con su presencia.

Pese a la amabilidad con la que aún se expresaba, había cierto enfado en su voz, una inconformidad que no entendía completamente ¿Qué era lo que esperaba lograr?

— ¿Entonces, solamente me marcharé? — preguntó sabiendo que era algo necia la pregunta, pero quería confirmar que no tendría que abrirse paso a puñetazos, porque con el hombre que acaban de ponerle de custodio, le daba mas o menos igual ser considerado o no como lo fue con la mujer.

—Don Pedro le espera afuera. — fue toda la respuesta, se inclinó a modo de despedida con toda solemnidad. Don Arnulfo indicó el camino contrario, sin decir palabra alguna. Chad marchó detrás de él pero la señorita Beatriz le alcanzó tomándolo por el brazo.

—Antes de marcharse, visíteme alguna vez, quisiera hablar un poco con usted, me encontrará en el Panteón Civil de Dolores, cualquiera ahí puede guiarle hasta mi morada. Ahora descanse, Sado-san, _La Llorona_ puede no ser la más poderosa, pero los efectos de su llanto lo acompañarán largo rato.

—Así lo haré entonces. Gracias.

Llegaron a la barca donde esperaba el mismo hombre que le llevó al principio, este le recibió con la misma actitud y luego del recorrido en el que nuevamente quedó empapado, llegaron a la orilla del lago.

El charro silbó y a los pocos momentos se escucharon los cascos de un caballo enorme, negro y lustroso. Subió a él con facilidad y extendió la mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Con algo de recelo, Chad aceptó si bien prefería tomar el tren o caminar, porque viajar en la parte posterior de un caballo no era la mejor idea que se le ocurría, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que debía tratarse de un caballo espíritu o similar. Se preguntó entonces si él se vería solamente como un muchacho flotando en la nada, o si se vería el caballo o qué en general pensaría alguien que le viera.

— ¿En donde le espera su familia? — preguntó el hombre con una voz agradable, clara, sin acento de ningún tipo.

Chad empezó a explicar las referencias disculpándose por no ser lo suficientemente preciso, pero al cabo de unas horas finalmente vislumbraron el viejo edificio. El sol ya salía por entre el urbano horizonte.

El joven se bajó apenas pudo, el jinete, sin embargo, solo golpeó el cuello del enorme animal que soplaba por el esfuerzo del viaje con doble carga.

— ¿Deberá quedarse todo el tiempo a mi lado, Don Arnulfo?

—Solo Arnulfo, por favor. Y sí, me he de quedar aquí hasta que Don Gonzalo de Santa María me llame de nuevo.

— ¿Necesita de algo?

Arnulfo, negó con la cabeza.

—Me proveeré a mi mismo. Entre y descanse.

Chad se despidió y entró al edificio. No había nadie en el patio común, así que subió con sigilo las escaleras para llegar al pequeño departamento preguntándose qué tan prudente sería simplemente aparecerse por ahí a esas horas y con qué explicación, además de estar empapado y bastante entumido. En esto estaba cuando la puerta simplemente se abrió.

Era José.

— ¡Qué cara, Dios mío! — le dijo invitándolo a pasar.

—Lamento la hora.

—Te iba a buscar, no salí antes porque aquí se hizo la histeria total y debí esperarme a que las cosas se calmaran. — dijo alcanzando una toalla que se hallaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y tirándosela para que se secara.

—Cámbiate para que salgamos a almorzar algo.

Chad se cambio rápidamente sin poder controlar los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda. Los demás en la casa empezaban a despertar, pero José le animó a salir antes de que lo hicieran completamente. Bajaron las escaleras, en tan solo unos minutos ya había mucha actividad por parte de los otros vecinos, José saludó a algunos y con largas zancadas dejó el lugar encaminándose a otra calle, varias cuadras más adelante, donde había algo como un comedor en un pequeño local con grandes ollas expuestas hacia fuera.

—Buena cruda que traes. — dijo una mujer regordeta con bastantes ánimos.

—Cruda la de él. — dijo José señalando a Chad.

—Dos, por favor, Doña.— agregó el muchacho alcanzando a ver dos lugares en la barra al fondo del lugar.

— ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó anoche? — preguntó sin rodeos después de que les sirvieran un café muy cargado con un fuerte toque de canela.

Chad se pasó la mano por el cuello notando que estaba trasudando y con un poco de fiebre.

—Bueno…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Fragmento de una nana, no me quedó clara la procedencia, solo la encontré por la red._

_*Ojos de perro… bueno, la tradición popular dice que los perros son quienes pueden ser capaces de ver este mundo y el otro._

_*Gonzo= es el hipocorístico de Gonzalo._

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
